


bad habit

by fullsan



Series: once again [2]
Category: Cravity (Band), DRIPPIN (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Quidditch, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, love potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsan/pseuds/fullsan
Summary: Jungmo thought he and Yunseong would be forever, and he was willing to do anything to make it happen, no matter what or who tried to step in between them.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee, Hwang Yunseong/Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Series: once again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925281
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. lucky boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a spin off of my au love potion, which you can read [here](https://twitter.com/hyuwungjun/status/1204344955516444672). however, you can read it individually since the story can stand by itself. 
> 
> thank you to my awesome [eli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuwunsuk/profile) for doing the beta and hearing me everyday for a year crying over this plot.

Jungmo was not like the rest, always feeling proud of being pure blood. It was like an emblem, something to show off, and he wore it with pride. Jungmo knew that he was not like the other kids since he was five years old, and learnt about Hogwarts when he was eight and managed to cast a spell. He had everything he wanted in life, and he had Yunseong.

Yunseong was not like the rest, too, and Jungmo was enamoured with his friend. It was normal, spending the day together, being perfect together, and growing together — just like their fathers. Jungmo’s eyes sparkled with hope and desire, swearing that his friendship with Yunseong would last the same, that they would also get married to some pretty woman and have a child, and they will grow up together just like them both.

The first time Jungmo learnt that maybe they weren’t meant to be at all, was when they went to Hogwarts. It was exciting, to be able to proudly show that he was a wizard, that he came from a renowned family and that he was pure, that they may be similar, but Jungmo was special. He was different. He considered himself superior, and the whispers between the students just confirmed it. 

“See? Everyone is talking about us. It feels good.”

Yunseong snorted, stopping reading and holding the hand his friend was offering. “They are talking about you, stupid. The Koos are the important family here, I am just a complement.”

Jungmo frowned, telling his friend that it wasn’t true and that them both were special, that they were unique, and then proceed to continue fantasizing about their shared room, about the castle, and how excited he was to enter in Slytherin, to be approved by the Sorting Hat as a prideful member of the Koo family. 

He checked multiple times how he fitted in Slytherin, how he was made for it, but missed that his friend maybe didn’t fit there at all. Jungmo sat at his Slytherin table, smiling proudly and receiving some greetings from upper students. His eyes sparkled with excitement, only going back to the sorting when he heard his best friend’s name being called.

Yunseong was kind, shy, but direct. He had a way to get whatever he wanted in one way or another, wanted to take the lead and never followed the rules at all. He was admirable in the muggle world too, a goody-two shoes, competitive and elegant. Good grades, almost as good as Jungmo’s, and he also had a way with words. He sat there, in the middle of the Hall, and Jungmo wondered if his friend was prettier than usual due to the lighting, or to the magic.

“Ravenclaw!”

He froze, eyes widened and made contact with Yunseong’s. Jungmo shook his head and made the feint to get up, to speak up and say that there must be an error, but Yunseong’s smiling face told him otherwise. 

Jungmo didn’t speak nor saw Yunseong for the rest of the day, and for the first time in his twelve years of life, Jungmo felt alone. It wasn’t the alone he felt when he was lying on his bed at night, thinking about how his parents didn’t spend time with him or when his grandma died. It was cold even when September just started, and Jungmo felt mad at himself for feeling this way.

  
  
  
  
  


Yunseong knew he didn’t belong to his family, and that he never would; but he belonged next to him. Jungmo was a constant in Yunseong’s life: Yunseong learned everything with him, Yunseong without Jungmo was something his mind would never accept, except when he pushed it away.

He learnt that maybe he liked his best friend as something else. Their families were next to the other, so they naturally became friends. Not only by proximity, but also by destiny. Same class, same magic. They always knew they were different from the rest, and that was maybe the real reason why they stuck together one with the other. Holding Jungmo’s hand was something Yunseong loved to do, watching how their hands always fitted with each other, growing up together and filling up memories. He didn’t need something else, someone else, because Jungmo was everything he always wanted. Yunseong remembered how exciting it was receiving the same letter together and opening up a new chapter in their story, his memories focusing perfectly on how Jungmo smiled brightly when he appeared in his room. 

“Petit! Look! I got the letter! Did you get it?”

A very little Jungmo, smaller than Yunseong, rested his back in the framework of Yunseong’s window. Yunseong got up off his bed, leaving aside the book he was reading to get closer to his best friend. Being a 10 year-old maybe is too soon to know if you are in love or if you like someone, but Yunseong was sure about liking boys. No one ever told him, no one ever taught him, but he felt that the way his muggle classmates talked about the girls was similar to the way he thought about Jungmo. That was why having Jungmo sitting in his window with his broom in hand and a letter in the other, puffy cheeks and sparkling eyes maybe made something inside of him bloom. With excitement or nervousness, Yunseong took Jungmo’s letter.

“I got it this morning, did you get yours now?”

“Yeah, I just got up.”

“Did you spend the night playing games again, Mogu?”

“Maybe. Maybe if you had stayed the night with me I wouldn’t.”

Cocky and a little selfish, that was the way Yunseong loved Jungmo. It always felt so smooth, so simple and so easy, he never felt the need to worry. 

“Are we going?”

“Where?”

“To Hogwarts.”

“Of course we are going, dummy. We’ve been waiting for this, finally we are going to get rid of all those stupid muggles.” Jungmo laughed at Yunseong’s words, finally getting up and resting the broom on the floor. Standing next to Jungmo made him realize that he grew up a little more, making their height difference bigger and bigger each day. 

“Stop growing, Petit.”

“Start growing, Jungmo.”

And now, standing next to the other, Jungmo was slightly taller than him. Slightly, because depending on the shoes Yunseong was still taller. It was strange, watching them both standing alone in the hallway, waiting for the next class and wearing different colors. 

But for once, Yunseong thought that maybe he found the place in which he belonged, in where he met people like him, and Jungmo was still by his side. They saw each other the same amount of time they used to, to a greater or lesser extent. He still didn’t know if he liked his best friend or not, but he liked to keep him close, to keep him all to himself.

That was how things were, how they always were, and how they were supposed to be.

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you free this Saturday, Petit?”

Yunseong stopped doing his homework due tomorrow, looking at Jungmo in front of him. He was more happy now, a few weeks in since the year started. Both of them seemed to be doing okay, never bringing up again the heated discussion they had the day after the House Sorting. None of them apologized, neither mentioned it again. That was how they worked, already knowing how stubborn the other was, how there was no use in discussing something with no end. But deep inside, Jungmo wanted to bring it up again, wanted to ask Yunseong where he missed those traits that made him a Ravenclaw, when he started to read a book at any chance or when he started to be so responsible; instead, he talked about something else.

“Why?” Yunseong replied, offering Jungmo the seat beside him.

It was a nice day, autumn starting to creep out with his cold breeze, matching with a warm sun that does not heat up at all. Jungmo breathed in and out, and spoke.

“I am taking the trials for the Quidditch team,” he said, not daring to look at Yunseong. 

“That’s great,” Yunseong replied. It made Jungmo relax a little, not knowing if he should explain himself or leaving it like that.

Sometimes, they worked in that way, not needing words to explain to each other, but something inside Jungmo’s chest made him want to explain himself, feeling the need to justify why he would like to enter the team when Yunseong already knew that Jungmo doesn’t like to treat other people.

“I just think it will be nice. I would like to be the captain someday.”

“You are good with the broom, you’ll have no problem,” Yunseong replied, and held Jungmo’s hand. 

It was their favorite thing, probably. Holding hands. It made Jungmo think that the mere purpose of having hands was being able to hold Yunseong’s. They looked so small compared to his, even if they were the same age - especially his pinky. Jungmo loved Yunseong’s small pinkie, and Yunseong always blushed when Jungmo brought it up. He loved the way it made him feel, forgetting his problems and emanating warmth.

“Thank you.” 

Jungmo tightened the grip in order to get more warmth, seeking it, but it didn’t fill him up at all. It was still cold, just like those rays of sun.

And just like Yunseong predicted, Jungmo got in. It wasn’t too hard, actually. Bold, ambitious, handsome and tall, was everything the Quidditch team were looking for. Jungmo liked to play, but what he liked the most was meeting Donghyuck and Jaemin.

Donghyuck was just like him, he liked to tease and please, he liked to make jokes and skinship, a small boy with blond hair and puffy cheeks, sparkling eyes and bubbly personality; and Jaemin was reluctant to open himself at first, shy and polite, sly and meticulous, long dark hair, sharp face and fierce eyes. They somehow fell into each other's orbits, spending all day together, during and after class. Jungmo learnt, for the first time, to have friends outside his circle - outside Yunseong. 

It was bound to happen, somehow, and Jungmo didn’t comment either when he saw Yunseong with his other friends. It was good, but they never tried to mix them both. They had a silent agreement of not letting them meet, of not letting them join, of keeping their space for them. They saw each other less, but still made it to spend time together after dinner or during the weekends, sneaking through the corridors and laughing in the bathrooms. 

  
  
  
  


Jungmo hated Minhee right from the first moment he saw him, when they crashed right in the middle of the corridor of the train. Jungmo was upset, upset because he spent his first year missing his parents to find that he had to spend almost the whole summer alone, alone in his house or in Yunseong’s. He never cared about those things, but he clearly remembered the face of that boy, being hugged by his parents in the Station while he was next to them all alone. Not even Yunseong, neither Donghyuck nor Jaemin were next to him. 

It was bothering him, everything about this boy. Starting from the fact that he was taller than him (and he was a first year, judging by his clothes), he emanated a happy energy that made him tired by just looking. Too pure, too bright, apologizing to Jungmo even if it was Jungmo’s fault for not looking where he was going. The kid was handsome, long dark hair that covered half of his face, freckles all along his cheeks. It was the first time Jungmo was seeing something like that so close, so ugly, and laughed at the boy who looked at him puzzled.

“Don’t touch me, mudblood.”

“Sorry… What did you say? My name is Minhee.”

“I don’t care who you are. Move. You’re in my way.”

Minhee frowned, looking directly at Jungmo’s eyes with no fear. 

“That is so rude, are all wizards stupid like you?”

“Excuse me? Do you even know who I am?”

“He doesn’t care, neither do I.”

Both boys looked to the cabinet they were in front of, a small blonde guy peeking out from the window. Another guy with curly brown hair was standing next to him, looking at Jungmo like he just killed someone. The latter just laughed, not caring about all those first years. 

“What? Are these your friends? You can’t defend yourself?”

“A-actually, I don’t know them...”

“Now you do!” Said the smallest of the two, getting out of the cabin and putting Minhee behind him, pointing at Jungmo with his wand. “Go off, Slytherin.”

Jungmo couldn’t care less, giving them three his back and not caring anymore about the candies Donghyuck wanted him to buy. He could go and buy them by himself, he thought, so he ignored how Minhee got in the small room with those boys just like he ignored him in the Main Hall when his name was called and he was elected in Ravenclaw. A mudblood in Ravenclaw.

He laughed, ignoring the slap Donghyuck gave him on top of his leg, unaware of the looks Yunseong was sending him. 

The second year transcurred peacefully, at least for the first month. Jungmo and company were just chilling in the living room of the common room of Slytherin after a lost match against Gryffindor. Their team was strong, yeah, and they had a new 1st year chaser that was too good to be true. Jungmo played as a keeper and never cared too much about the first matches, but Donghyuck was infuriated. 

“Do you know what is the worst part?”

Jaemin hummed, killing his friend with an intense gaze. Donghyuck was nervous, never still, moving on the sofa and interrupting their chilling sesion every five minutes to complain about how the rain made it so difficult, or how they cheated because a first year can’t be so good.

“What?” Jungmo replied, hoping that Donghyuck stayed still too. 

“He is… So handsome. I want to punch him. In the face. With my lips,” Donghyuck said, and Jungmo tensed up. It was the first time he heard those words from his friend, and it shouldn’t worry him because Donghyuck was always so blunt and catching bad words from the seniors, but he never heard something like  _ that _ . 

“Really? He looked average for me. They have Mark Lee, Seungyoun and Mingyu. Are you blind, Donghyuck? Did you fall from the broom or something?” Jaemin commented, looking at his friend with disbelief. 

“Wo, wait, wait a second.” Both friends stopped bickering, looking at Jungmo with wide eyes, inviting him to continue talking. “We are… Boys.”

“Yeah? Boys are pretty. I like them,” replied Donghyuck, smiling a little.

Jungmo never thought about it, not even about liking girls. He never caught an interest in them, even when his parents and teachers already gave him “the talk”, or if he found some girls cute. And Donghyuck was right, boys were cute too, so there shouldn’t be a different reason to not like them. It didn’t sound strange. 

“Yeah, um,” Jaemin continued, trying to fill in the silence between them, “I think I like them too. I don’t know. You know, we are at that age, we are kind of… Discovering ourselves maybe?” 

Donghyuck nodded, and Jungmo nodded too. It made sense, actually. Jungmo wished he knew before, or he wished he knew that possibility existed because he thought plenty of times that Yunseong was gorgeous and that was a thing between friends, or that holding hands with him was completely different to the idea of holding it with your significant other. Jungmo never thought about him liking boys, but he didn’t dislike the idea of liking girls either. 

It was natural for him to start picking up on it, appreciating how girls at their age started to change, their body adapting to puberty, and how they started to get prettier and prettier each day. “Can you like both?” Jungmo blurted, kind of ashamed of his own words that came out before processing if he should say them. 

“Yeah, why not? After all, we are too young to try it or know it, right?”

Jaemin laughed, winking at Donghyuck. “Wanna try?”

Jungmo got up off the sofa, suddenly nervous after watching the interaction that could develop in his friends flirting and, who knows, maybe in dating. 

“If you do so, please don’t do it here,” Jungmo pleaded, covering his face with both hands and sighing. Donghyuck laughed too, getting up and hugging Jungmo. 

“It is okay. We are just joking, right?”

Except the part in which they weren’t joking at all, and Jungmo found them kissing in Donghyuck’s room a few weeks later. They blurted some excuse similar to that they were curious and wanted to try, saw some seniors in the corridor kissing and they swore that it was the first time they were both doing it. Jungmo was too ashamed to admit that he also let the thought sink in his head since their conversation, but his friends didn’t need to ask him to know that he was also curious to know how a kiss feels. How kissing a boy feels. Jungmo refused his offer, because the object of his thoughts was no other but Yunseong.

  
  
  
  
  


Jungmo liked boys, or at least the idea of him liking boys, but never brought it up again. A ball hit him on the face and made him almost fall from his broom, making some of his teammates laugh. Jungmo smiled too, trying to get back to the training, when Minho approached him. He looked up, and if he had to choose a boy to know if he likes boys or not (without facing Yunseong) he would definitely choose him. 

Minho was gorgeous in all senses, even now all sweated with his bangs pressed to his front. He had bright and big eyes, a smile like a cat, and beautiful blond hair that looked like it was screaming "please play with me". Jungmo gulped, a little bit ashamed and intimidated by the sudden presence. He was the sub captain, and he couldn't recall at all if they ever talked. 

He never had those kinds of thoughts in his head, not even with girls, and it was all Donghyuck's fault. Since he came out to him, as he explained later among a lot of things Jungmo had to know, he has been very vocal about the boys he found attractive or about how funny and nice is kissing Jaemin — even in front of him. He couldn't complain at all, because it didn't bother him. His friends were just, as they said, getting experience and playing. Jungmo didn't understand at all. 

"Are you okay?" 

“Y-yeah, sorry, a little bit distracted.”

“I know we never talked a lot or anything, but if you need whatever you know you can count on me, right?” Minho said, and smiled at Jungmo. It was warm, some kind of reassurance, and that made Jungmo feel better. Maybe Minho could help him to order his thoughts, since he was older.

“Hyung, have you ever dated someone?”

“Oh, so you are already at that age?” His smile changed to a sly one, and Jungmo swore he never felt ashamed or shy in his life until this moment. He looked away, trying to ignore the way Jungmo was looking at him. “Actually,” he continued, trying to follow Jungmo’s gaze, “I didn’t think you would tell me right away, during practice. Do you maybe want to hang out later? Tomorrow at Hogsmeade maybe?”

“Ah, hyung,” Jungmo replied, the unfamiliar words slipping through his tongue. It felt nice, in a way. He had a good relationship with the team, but never addressed anyone directly. He was okay on his own, after all, and he had Donghyuck and Jaemin. And Yunseong. “I can’t go yet, I’m still in second grade.”

The older one was surprised, laughing a little awkwardly . “Sorry, I forgot, because you look older you know? Are you free after practice?”

Minho was nice, really nice. He talked with Jungmo for a while, told him how he liked a girl and tried to impress her during a match when he was around his age, and last year dated a boy in secret for a while - but never mentioned his name. It was more common than Jungmo actually thought, liking boys or whatever, and he kind of desired he knew about it before. 

He wasn’t interested in dating or girls, or boys, just in himself and his life. Before Hogwarts, he just pictured himself in the future, married with a beautiful wizard in a house next to Yunseong’s, who would be married to another beautiful girl. They would take the lead of their companies, of their fathers, and would contribute to their perfect lineage. But, what if Jungmo could marry Yunseong? Wouldn’t that make everything better?

Jungmo started to hang out with Minho, and they exchanged addresses and letters during Christmas. Minho was really funny, and Jungmo liked his company and help, both with his studies and with Quidditch. He wasn’t trying to keep it a secret, really, but his life was one of his own, so he didn’t feel the need to go and tell he enjoyed hanging out with a senior nowadays. Donghyuck knew about it, Jaemin tagged along sometimes, and they even hung out with their friends sometimes after the practices. 

“We aren’t spending time together lately.” 

It was a cold day of March and it was raining, both of them studying in the library for a test. He didn’t notice the time he spent with Yunseong was reduced, assuming that they don’t need to spend all their free time together. 

“You are hanging out a lot with your friends too. And we have exams.”

He was being petty, but Yunseong just laughed it off. They both knew how the other worked, and spending one hour a week together or less wouldn’t make their friendship over 13 years disappear. 

“I am worried, Jungmo. Are you sleeping properly? Do you trust that senior?”

“Yeah. He is nice. All the team is nice, the girls too. We are leading the tournament this year, you know,” He said, extending his hand so Yunseong could hold it. He smiled back, grabbing Jungmo’s hand but hiding it beneath the table. He squeezed it and interlaced their fingers.

“I know, and I am proud of you.”

Jungmo smiled and squeezed back, resting his head on Yunseong’s shoulder. It was nice and comforting, the time they spent together. He couldn’t blame Minho or himself, since he enjoyed spending time with their friends as much as he liked spending it with Yunseong. It was different, but he also remembered how he acted last year when Yunseong did the same. “I’m sorry,” it was unfamiliar, slipping naturally from his lips, “I’ll make more time for you.”

Yunseong’s face lightened up, reaching out to caress Jungmo’s head. “Good.”

  
  
  
  
  


Minho’s hand was smaller than his, and that made Jungmo smile. He held it for the first time after a match they lost, unsure about how he should confort Minho. It turned out that the older liked affection as much as Jungmo, accepting it and hugging him shortly after. Minho was smaller than himself, and that made Jungmo smile in a way. They grew closer, sharing time in silence and even rejecting other plans to hang out together - just them. Minho invited him to his room after both of them finished with the exam period, laying in his bed looking at the ceiling. Their hands were interlaced, Minho dared to break their comfortable silence and speak.

“Are you and Yunseong dating?”

From all the things Jungmo could expect from Minho, that was the least one of them. He never mentioned him liking boys to Minho, or even Yunseong. His friendship with Yunseong was only his, a treasure he liked to keep to himself, so he never shared it as much as he shared his stories with Donghyuck and Jaemin. Minho laughed at Jungmo’s puzzled face, turning on his side and touching his cheek.    
  
He never got a question similar to that one, and it made him wonder why. It made sense when two people spend all their time together, and he was used to people asking if Donghyuck and Jaemin were dating or if they liked each other at least, but never about him. They are best friends, but that doesn’t mean they have to spend their lives together. 

“I saw you two a lot of times, and a lot of students talk about you two too. You never talk in class, you are never together in the hallways, but suddenly you are in the library holding hands or in the astronomy tower at night. I don’t like rumors or anything but...”

“We are not.” Jungmo felt the urge to neglect it, and he wanted to erase all his thoughts from Minho’s mind. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t wish Minho to believe that he was dating Yunseong. He felt his heart racing, his cheeks blushing, and sweat all over his hands. It was a little bit uncomfortable, but Minho held him close. 

“But you do like boys?” Minho whispered, as if he was sharing a secret. It was kind of a secret, since Jungmo never talked about it.

“Maybe. I don’t know,” Their eyes were connected, but Jungmo was unable to decipher the adorance Minho was looking at him with. He remembered the conversation he had with his friends, how both discovered they liked boys when they kissed each other, and didn’t think twice before saying ”I’ve… Never kissed one.”

“Wanna try?”

Minho replied almost instantly, rushed, and time stopped between them for a few seconds. Jungmo got reminded of those same words that time, of how it is just trying, and how he was so ashamed to try back then. Somehow, now, he wanted to know. Jungmo eyed Minho’s lips, shiny, and questioned himself why he never noticed before the glossy lipbalm he was wearing. He wanted to taste it, to feel it, to kiss Minho. Jungmo got flustered, noticing how his cheeks should be totally red by now, but nodded quickly, closing his eyes. Minho got closer, slowly, and the distance was killing Jungmo, until he pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

It was short and Jungmo felt almost nothing. He read about kisses, saw them in movies, imagined that it would feel great and that they would last longer. He blinked once, twice, and he had Minho’s lips on his own again. They kissed for a while, opening their mouths a little, Minho letting Jungmo explore and do as he wanted. Jungmo opened his eyes at the loss of contact, watching how Minho was still looking at him. His eyes were sparkling, a wide smile on his face and red cheeks. It was beautiful. And it felt amazing. 

Jungmo was debating whether to hide forever and not facing Minho again or kissing him again. He wished to do the latter, still intoxicated by the kiss, ignoring the thought in the back of his mind that screamed that maybe he liked boys, that maybe he liked Minho. 

Minho opened his mouth but didn’t manage to make a sound, finding Jungmo’s lips on his again. They kissed. Jungmo left like time didn't care anymore, that he would like to live in that moment, to keep kissing Minho and enjoying the feeling, the touch of Minho's hand on his cheek and his grip on his hips, their bodies almost touching but still shy to blend together. 

A ring tone interrupted them, bringing them back to the real world. Minho slightly got up, leaving Jungmo looking at him with a little bit of disappointment. He took the call, but Jungmo was so out trying to catch his breath that he couldn't recognize the voice — even if he knew all of Minho's friends. 

“I… I have to go. It… It sounded important. Sorry.” Minho got up, and Jungmo got up too. It was his room, so it would be improper to be there when the owner wasn't, even if they were of the same house. "I have to go and help Sejun hyung" 

“It’s… It’s okay, hyung," Jungmo followed him, watching how Minho rushed downstairs, "I’ll see you soon?” He added, and wished he didn't sound so hopeful. 

“Yeah, hm… Jungmo?”

Minho stopped on his tracks right after arriving at the first floor, looking at Jungmo with a small smile. 

“Yeah?”

“The boy who wins your heart will be so lucky.”

  
  
  
  
  


“We have permission, you see?”

Seungyoun, Gryffindor’s Quidditch captain, put a paper in Wooseok’s face - his captain. He saw how a few other Gryffindor’s suppressed a laugh, how Donghyuck himself was trying not to laugh, and how Wooseok’s fists were clutching too. Minho stepped and grabbed the paper rather roughly, reading it quickly. Jungmo was wondering how Wooseok was managing to stay calm, just glaring at the Gryffindor who was smiling at him in an interesting way. Jungmo would never let anyone do that to him, and much less to a mudblood. He knew Wooseok came from a family like his, pure and clean, but never had the chance to get close to him either at the family reunions or now in Hogwarts.

“I don’t fucking care, Cho. Fuck off. It is our time to play.”

“And I told you, kitten, that we have permission from the headmaster,” Seungyoun said, grabbing the paper back from Minho’s hands, giving it back to Hangyul who was standing next to him. Jungmo knew barely nothing about him except a few times he saw him hanging out with Yunseong, from their same year. Sihun was also there, eyeing them with a clear disgust.

Before he could process it, he was stepping next to Minho and replying back to the Gryffindor’s. “You never train on Fridays, and we have a match next week. We don’t care about your permission or-”

“Watch out your mouth, Slytherin. You are talking to an upperclassman here. Show some respect, or you don’t have anything of that?”

Jungmo watched how Wonjin, Ham Wonjin, stepped in front of Seungyoun and got in front of him, signaling his chest with an accusatory finger. He looked fierce and intimidating despite his height, but Jungmo wasn’t taken aback. He held his lips tightly and clenched his fists, ready to bark back at Wonjin, but Minho grabbed his wrist and whispered his name.

He looked back at him, and everything faded out. It was like he couldn’t look or listen to anything else, Donghyuck’s voice disappearing in the background while Wonjin was bickering back, both captains trying to avoid a war.

“Hey, love,” Minho said, looking right into Jungmo’s eyes, and all the urge of screaming lowered, relaxing at Minho’s touch, “Leave it, and apologize to Seungyoun hyung, okay?”

Jungmo felt the urge to nod and obey, to submit and apologize, but it wouldn’t be like him. Jungmo never accepted orders, Jungmo didn’t like to shut up, and frowned at the mere thought that crossed through his head of apologying. He looked back at Minho, not a sign of regret in his eyes, and denied with his head. He let go of Minho’s hand and walked back to the changing rooms, ignoring how Minho was calling him or whatever was still happening in the field. 

Just as he was about to get out, he collided with someone. He was so angry and self-centered that he didn’t care about what happened. Jungmo muttered under his breath, “Watch out where you’re going,” and continued walking.

“Jungmo!”

Minho’s voice was louder than ever, echoing into the empty hallway. It forced Jungmo to stop on his tracks and face Minho, not expecting him to be helping Kang Minhee to get up. It made him feel angrier, the sight of Minho staining his hands touching someone like him.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” His voice was sweet, genuine concern on it, eyes no longer focusing on Jungmo. “He didn’t mean it.”

Minhee scoffed, accepting Minho’s help and getting up. He was eyeing Jungmo, daring to look directly at his eyes. He had no fear at all, but Jungmo couldn’t help to smile at the sight. 

“Oh believe me, he did.”

“I didn’t, but now that you mention it, yeah I meant it. Who falls to the floor because of a clash? You are so weak.”

“Love,” Minho said again, now looking at Jungmo and making him lower his head a little. It was strange the power Minho had on him, feeling ashamed at the use of words in front of another person. Minho continued, “Excuse him, hm...”

“Minhee.”

“Minhee. Sorry, we have a situation inside the field and it got heated. Why are you here? That looks like a Ravenclaw robe.”

“I came to pick up my friend, he finishes practice now.”

“That is nice. I’m Minho, by the way. Aren’t you hurt?”

Jungmo stayed silent, watching the whole exchange with a grimace of disgust, thinking about how it could be possible to hate someone that much when he knew nothing about him. Maybe it was the way he had his hair cut, or that he was a Ravenclaw just like Yunseong. Minho laughed, and Minhee smiled back. Jungmo wanted to push Minhee away and hold Minho’s hand instead, to tell him not to touch him and disappear from his sight, but he didn’t. He held on, arms folded in front of his chest, waiting until Minho said goodbye and came in front of him with a small smile.

“Are you more relaxed?”

“I’m not. I hate that boy,” Jungmo said, but Minho laughed again, reaching out to hold his hand. 

“Did you know that Wooseok and Seungyoun hyung are dating?”

“They.. What?” He almost screamed, taken aback by the sudden confession. He would never have guessed that, judging the rivalry between the two houses, Wooseok’s status, and how they treated each other. Minho continued talking before Jungmo could think more.

“Seungyoun hyung just did it to piss off Wooseok, their extended time ends in 15 minutes or so, judging the time they are spending arguing. They are both in their last year so Wooseok hyung cutted their time together, and the other is just searching for excuses to see him and play for a while.” Jungmo laughed, finding the situation stupid, feeling stupid, and Minho joined him. “You have quite a temper, though. It was amusing to watch, you should have seen Wooseok’s face.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know about the situation. You’re still a child.”

“I’m not!”

“You’re not?”

“I’m 13 already.”

Minho laughed again, the sound echoing both in Jungmo’s ears and in the hallway. It was precious, one of the most pleasant sounds to hear, and it made Jungmo feel happy even if he was trying to show how angry he was at Minho’s statements. 

“Hyung.” Minho stopped to give him his full attention, looking at Jungmo’s eyes with a tender smile that made him freeze in the spot.

“Yeah?”

“Before, you...”

“Minho,” Wooseok said, stepping into the hallway and breathing heavily. Jungmo got flustered, not daring to look at his captain. “Seungyoun said they are leaving, did you catch Jungmo?”

“I did.” He replied, lifting up his hand holding Jungmo’s. Wooseok nodded, signaling them both to go back and start the training. His words died in his throat as Minho guided him to the field again, not daring to ask why Minho called him “love” before.

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, Petit,” Jungmo said, resting his head on Yunseong’s shoulder, both laying out in a tree next to the castle. It was a small place they discovered last year before classes ended, taking advantage of the last days of spring and the peacefulness of a weekend. Yunseong stopped reading a book for Astronomy, moving his head to the side and kissing Jungmo’s hair. It made him happy, realising how much he missed his best friend. Quidditch consumed half of his free time, and the other half was spent on studying. Even if he and Yunseong studied together most of the time, they didn’t talk or update the other on their lives. 

“Yeah?”

“Do your friends call you Petit?”

“They don’t. I’ve never told them. It’s…” He stopped, fidgeting with his hands. Jungmo catched on his habit and reached out to hold his hands. They interlaced their fingers, too familiar with the feeling and relying on the other’s confort. ”Ours. Something that belongs to us, you know? I like it that way.”

“Oh, I see,” Jungmo replied, thinking about it. It was something between them, something that started almost 8 years ago. He would probably get angry if someone dared to call Yunseong Petit in front of him. “Yeah, I think that… too.”

“Why? Do your friends call you Mogu?”

Jungmo slightly got up when he sensed Yunseong’s grip tighter on his hand, facing him more quickly than he intended. “No, no, they don’t.”

“Then?”

“Then what?”

“Why are you asking something like that?”

He got reminded of how he wanted to ask him if it was normal to call a friend love, and maybe bring the topic of him liking boys too - of him kissing Minho, perhaps. “Oh, it’s… It’s just that Donghyuck had caught the habit of calling me... Boo,” Jungmo said, avoiding Yunseong’s eyes. It was a white lie after all. Donghyuck only called him that once when he wanted to call Jaemin instead, pestering him because he knew that the other hated cute nicknames. Yunseong was facing him now with a clear disgust, taking him aback. “And Jaemin too. He changed the group chat name to my boos, and has been really insisting on receiving the nickname back.”

“Does Donghyuck like you?”

Of all the answers he could have expected, Jungmo didn’t think that would be one. He let go of his hand, waving them in front of him. “No! What makes you think that?” Jungmo laughed, trying to ease the tension that was building up between them. “He likes a Gryffindor.”

”Who?”

“The seeker.”

“Ham Wonjin?”

“Do you know him?”

“Hangyul does. He is really fast,” Yunseong added, sighing and finally returning to their previous position. Jungmo took the clue and returned to his too, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Donghyuck is faster,” Jungmo commented, and licked his lips before daring to say those words that he was dying to ask since last year, “Why are you friends with Gryffindors?”

“Once you pop out of your bubble, Mogu, you learn that there are good people out of Slytherin.” 

It sounded bitter, as if Yunseong was spitting poison, and Jungmo took it as a personal attack. He scoffed, getting up but still holding Yunseong’s arm.

“Oh, sure, introduce me to them then.”

“I’d rather not, thank you.”

“Why not?” Yunseong looked back at Jungmo with a serious expression, and Jungmo saw something similar to worry in his eyes. He bit his lips, trying to ease the tension again and erasing Yunseong’s concerns. “Are you afraid they will like me better than you?”

”Yeah, I want to keep you all to myself.”

Jungmo felt his heart beat faster, unable to control it and to reply, so he hid his face on his friend’s chest. It forced Yunseong to lay down on the grass and hug Jungmo back, but neither of them spoke out again.

  
  
  
  
  


They were all lying on their beds after deciding that putting together Donghyuck and Jungmo’s bed was an awesome idea, watching a movie with all the lights off. Jungmo was happy, enjoying the happiness of doing nothing and being sandwiched between Donghyuck and Jaemin.

“What do you want to do before dinner? Do you want to-?”

“Can we talk about something?”

Jaemin turned his head in a fast movement, almost breaking his neck. Donghyuck was staring back at Jungmo too, eyes widened by the sudden confession of his friend. Jungmo liked to share things in a certain amount, never too personal and never too deep. It was rather superficial, and it was usually limited to him listening to Donghyuck and Jaemin’s worries and concerns. 

“Y-yeah, sure, something happened?”

“You know I like girls, right?” Both nodded, sitting in front of Jungmo and staying silent so he could go on talking, “I think I like boys too.”

Donghyuck’s face lightened up, smiling widely from ear to ear and clasping his hands together. It was cute to watch, actually. Jaemin smiled too, reaching out to give Jungmo a tiny grab on his leg as a sign of support. 

“That’s great! What made you notice that? Was it Minho hyung?”

Jungmo looked back at Donghyuck, smiling too. It was contagious, his friend’s smile. He felt a lot better after letting it out, like he loosened a weight out of his shoulders. He pushed aside the thought at the back of his head of why it was so easy with them and so complicated with Yunseong, focusing on why Donghyuck knew it was Minho.

“How did you know?”

“Last month, he called you LOVE—” Jaemin laughed at Donghyuck’s enthusiasm, asking if he really did that and why they never mentioned it— ”right in front of everyone in the team. And Gryffindor’s. He went running after you. And you two came back holding hands. That isn’t subtle at all, I am sorry to break it to you.” 

Donghyuck joined Jaemin with their laughing, adding that he thought they liked each other because they liked to spend time by themselves lately rather than with the whole group of friends.

“We just… Kissed, a month ago or so.” 

“And you tell me now?” Donghyuck acted hurt, holding a hand up in his chest and opening his mouth. Jaemin joined him, nodding and questioning if they were really friends. Jungmo ignored them and decided to continue.

“It felt amazing. I.. I liked it a lot. I don’t know what I should do about it.”

“So… You just… Kissed?”

“Yeah.” Jaemin and Donghyuck looked at each other, as if they were asking the other something but not using words. Jungmo couldn’t catch up, so he continued. “We didn’t talk about it. Yet. I guess. We haven't had the chance since then. But I think I like him.”

“Hyungs had the O.W.L exam this week, right?”

“Yeah, hyung skipped practice last week because of that, but what I mean is—” Jungmo got interrupted suddenly, the door of both his room and Donghyuck’s opening. It was pitch dark since they were projecting the movie previously on the ceiling, but they didn’t need light to identify the person who entered the chamber and spoke. 

“Jungmo, can I talk with you for a sec… Oh, sorry, I didn’t know it was Movie Friday.”

Minho stood there, next to the doorframe and hand in the doorknob, looking apologetic, and maybe kind of ashamed too. He eyed the three friends and the situation they were in, the beds together on a side and the other half of the room empty.

“No, no! Jungmo can talk with you, we finished the movie already!”

Donghyuck got up, grabbing Jungmo’s arm and forcing him to get up too, practically throwing him towards the door and then closing it. Jungmo looked up at Minho, resting his own back in the door, while Minho looked everywhere but at Jungmo. He was wearing a big grey hoodie and the big pink slippers that Jungmo loved to laugh off, totally off with the uniform pants he was still wearing. He looked tired now up close, dark circles below his eyes, and Jungmo felt the urge to touch his cheeks and let Minho sleep next to him.

“I am sorry, I texted you but I didn’t get a reply so...”

“It’s okay, Donghyuck wasn’t lying.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

They looked at each other for a second before avoiding eye contact again. It was kind of stupid, if Jungmo thought about it. They were together multiple times after they kissed, they even talked and held hands, sent hearts through texts and said good morning and good night everyday to each other; but now, after the exams were over, they were shy around the other. Or awkward. Or both. They spoke at the same time.

“So, um...” 

“Are you free tomorrow?”

Jungmo blinked twice, eyeing Minho and focusing on the tips of his ears. He also was fidgeting with his own hands, and Jungmo found the habit adorable. It made him want to hold his hands.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Would you like to… go on a date with me? To Hogsmeade.”

“I… I would love to, hyung, but I have already told you-”

“I got a special permission from Wooseok.” Minho replied in a whisper, looking now if any student was in the corridor too. “You know, perks of your captain being both one of your best friends and the house’s prefect.”

“Really? You did that… For me?”

“Yeah. I… I really wanted to take you out somewhere after the exams.”

“I’d love to, hyung.”

Jungmo smiled, not ashamed of expressing how happy those words actually made him. All the soreness his body had from the exhaustion disappeared, anticipation eating him from inside. 

“Great, be ready tomorrow at 10 am, okay?”

“Okay.”

Minho extended his arm, palm faced up, and Jungmo tilted his head. Minho signaled his hand until Jungmo understood the gesture and grabbed it, more tightly than he intended, and Minho giggled. Jungmo couldn’t stop smiling. 

“See you, love,” Minho said, and pressed a soft kiss to Jungmo’s hand before letting it go, walking back to his room at the end of the corridor. 

“See you, hyung.” Jungmo whispered, enjoying a few seconds of happiness and alone time, before the door of his room was opened suddenly and his friends grabbed him back inside almost screaming. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Petit** **🧸💜**

Hey Mogu   
See you later at the same place?

**Jungmo**

Hey Petit   
Sorry, I can’t today

**Petit** **🧸💜**

Why?

**Jungmo**

I’m not at the castle rn   
Sorry

**Petit** **🧸💜**

???????   
Is that even allowed

**Jungmo**

Hm   
Yeah   
We are talking about Quidditch   
The finals are next week

**Petit** **🧸💜**

Okay   
Have fun

**Jungmo**

Petit

**Petit** **🧸💜**

What?   
You know I don’t like texting

**Jungmo**

Are you coming to see me?   
Next Saturday   
The finals, I mean

**Petit** **🧸💜**

Do you want me to be there?

**Jungmo**

Yes…   
Please

**Petit** **🧸💜**

I will then   
See you Jungmo

  
  
  
  
  


Jungmo liked playing Quidditch because it was fun. He knew that after school, he wouldn’t go to a professional team like Donghyuck, or get a recommendation letter like  Seungyoun. He also didn’t think of it as his favorite thing to do with his free time, like it was for Minho. His friends being there and the feeling of winning was enough to keep him going, and the sight of Minho playing could be the sole reason why he decided to keep playing. Minho showed him plenty of places in Hogsmeade, took him to a field of flowers that bloomed recently and kissed his cheek. Jungmo felt happy, walking back to the castle hand in hand with Minho, but it could never be compared with the happiness he was feeling right now.

It had been a long match, Donghyuck was visibly tired and the time wasn’t the best. It was almost June, but the sky was dark. Jungmo was doing his best as the keeper, knowing that the point difference between both teams was small. He focused on watching how Minho scored a few points before kicking the ball not long after, making the crowd cheer on him. A whistle sound, three times, and Donghyuck screamed, showing proudly how he caught the snitch. 

He went next to his friend, hugging him and almost making them both fall, receiving soon another hug and probably the whole team hugging them while the audience was celebrating. Jungmo couldn’t hear anything the commentator was saying, searching for Yunseong in the audience. It didn’t take long until he found him, waving an arm towards him and a small Slytherin flag. His chest filled with pride, wishing he could go there and hug his best friend. 

However, every other thought was long forgotten when Minho pulled him closer in the changing room, waiting until everyone else was gone, asking for permission to kiss him again. He wasn’t sure whether Minho won his heart or not, but when Minho asked him to become his boyfriend he didn’t have to think it twice before kissing him again. 

“Is that a yes?”

Jungmo laughed, putting both arms surrounding Minho’s neck to pull him closer. Minho smiled too, pressing his forehead with Jungmo’s and moving a little so he could rest his back on the lockers. Jungmo pouted, complaining about them being cold, but Minho kissed him again. Jungmo compiled, letting himself enjoy the happiest moment in his life.

Yunseong stood there, watching the scene from afar, knowing that he was not welcomed there. Maybe he missed something, he didn’t see it coming at all, and he felt how his heart felt to the ground. It hurted, watching Jungmo kissing someone he didn’t even know his name, smiling in a way he never did with him. He stayed silent, deciding that Jungmo didn’t need him.

**Petit** **🧸💜**

I went to the castle, sorry  
I have to finish packaging things

**Jungmo**

Oh  
Okay  
Thank you for coming!  


**Petit** **🧸💜**

You were awesome :)

**Jungmo**

Thanks Petit  


<3

Jungmo didn’t notice something was off until a month had passed during the vacation and Yunseong made tons of excuses to not see him. It reached a point when it made Jungmo angry, because Yunseong told him that he was busy with something but then he watched him through the window playing games in his room. Jungmo usually was okay, leaving his friend alone time and all, but he knew how to draw a line. Minho told him that it would be great to talk it, that he would never know if Yunseong was having a hard time or if something happened between them if he never asked, and that was the reason of why Jungmo was standing in front of Yunseong’s house at 5 even when he said that today he had plans.

“What are you doing here?” Yunseong was wearing his pajamas, his mother in the back asking if Jungmo came to pick him up, but Jungmo didn’t doubt twice before blurting everything he was thinking.

“I think you are avoiding me on purpose and I want to talk with you because it is making me really sad and I miss you.”

His best friend looked back at him, eyes widened and mouth half-open. Yunseong bit his lip slightly, thinking about the answer he should give him. He didn’t think that Jungmo would go and demand an explanation, thinking that he could let it go until he was able to hide how upsetting was that his best friend hid so many things from him. He sighed, watching how Jungmo’s gaze shifted to a pleading one, eyes sparkling. Jungmo was now using everything he knew that could work, desperate to get Yunseong back in his life. 

“Please?”

“Wait here, I will go and change my clothes.”

So Jungmo waited, sitting in front of his house until Yunseong got out wearing a hoodie Jungmo gifted him a few years back. He smiled, getting up and running next to his friend. Yunseong didn’t smile back, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, and signaling Jungmo to start walking. They got to the end of the city they lived, walking through the sidewalk and watching the cars near them. Jungmo was taken aback a bit because he didn’t know where Yunseong was taking them to, stumbling sometimes and forcing Yunseong to hold his hand. He didn’t complain, holding onto him and taking advantage of the situation. 

They arrived at a field of sunflowers, a beautiful view blessing their eyes with the sunset in front of them and Jungmo ran towards the vast field, dragging Yunseong with him. They laughed, running one after the other and finally rested exhausted in the grass. The world was spinning, their hands interlaced together between them, a few glances exchanged and laughs.

“I missed us.”

“What?” Jungmo got up, seating and going closer to Yunseong so he could hear him better.

“I missed you,” Yunseong said, and smiled widely. Jungmo felt his heart thump, smiling back at his best friend and throwing himself onto him. “We are best friends, right?”

“We are.”

“Don’t you have anything to say, then?”

Both fell silent, Yunseong not needing to see Jungmo to know how he looked. Jungmo lowered his gaze, apologetic, letting go of Yunseong to sit in front of him.

“What do you know?” 

Despite the way he looked, Jungmo didn’t sound guilty at all. If anything, he was feeling betrayed, as if he was just a victim accused of something he didn’t do. “I think that is the wrong answer,” said Yunseong, letting go of his hand.

“I didn’t have a chance to tell you, though.” Jungmo scoffed, daring to look at Yunseong and folding his arms in front of him. “You didn’t talk to me on the train, neither when we came back, and you kept putting excuses between us. I didn’t want to tell you about it using text messages.”

“It’s not that, Jungmo.”

“Then?” Finally, Yunseong looked back at Yunseong. It made him freeze, unable to look away even though he wanted to. It was too much, too much to handle right now, and Jungmo felt a knot in his throat. “Since when do you like boys? Why have you never told me?”

“I…” He gulped, trying to keep their eyes connected but failing, looking at the sunflowers and the orange sun. It wasn’t warm at all, feeling a cold summer breeze that made him shiver. 

“Look at me when we are talking.”

“I don’t know!” Jungmo replied, his lips trembling, eyes burning as he tried not to cry. “It just happened.”

“Since when, Jungmo.”

Silence fell between them, and Jungmo sniffed. He knew Yunseong was angry at him, he wanted to skip the conversation and return to them chasing each other and laughing next to the flowers, to comment on the form of the clouds and talk about the program both saw last night.

“February.”

Yunseong scoffed, even laughed, and Jungmo dared to look at him again. He couldn’t figure out the meaning of everything, of why Yunseong was almost crying there too, why they became like that.

“I’m disappointed,” Yunseong said, and Jungmo couldn’t take it anymore. He bited back, hugging himself and trying to find the point of the conversation. Jungmo could do many things, but he felt like nothing he did was worth the word disappointed. Yunseong was disappointed with him liking boys?

“I can’t believe you’re telling me this, Yunseong.”

“I am. Jungmo, do you realize that you hide that you liked boys, that you kissed a boy, from your best friend?” Yunseong moved closer, putting his finger in his chest and pressing there, making Jungmo hold himself tighter and daring to look back at his eyes.

“What? How do you know that? I only told Hyuck and Jaemin about it.”

“Oh, so you told them but not me?”

Yunseong's expression shifted, his eyebrows furrowing and eyes squirting, faking a smile and scoffing again, as if he couldn’t believe Jungmo was confessing everything now. Jungmo tried to speak, but Yunseong kept talking.

“Yunseong, I said that you didn’t...”

“And you call us best friends?”

“We are, we are best friends, okay!?” Jungmo got up suddenly, breathing heavily and licking his lips. It was something he never did before with Yunseong, never arguing with him. “I just didn’t know how to say it!” He continued, watching how Yunseong imitated him and got up too, still close to him. “God Yunseong, what if you can’t accept the fact that I like boys! What if I was just scared of your reaction!”

“Lower your tone, Jungmo.” Yunseong replied and grabbed his wrist, making Jungmo groan at the force Yunseong was using with him. He took a moment to admire how, even though they grew up together and Yunseong used to be taller, they were now of the same height. Just for a moment, because Jungmo couldn’t stay quiet and hated being told so.

“I don’t want to! You are saying things that are making me feel bad but it isn’t like I was trying to hide it from you!”

“If you cared about me and my opinion then you wouldn’t have hid it from me since February, Jungmo!” 

Jungmo got scared of Yunseong’s voice, never hearing it so loud before. He lowered his head, avoiding his eyes and finally allowing himself to cry. He moved his free hand to wipe away his own tears. “I’m sorry okay! Let me… Let me fix this, please.” 

He heard Yunseong sigh, and the pressure on his wrist disappeared, changed for a tight hug. Jungmo replied to it, hiding his head on his chest and crying. Yunseong felt him shiver and caressed his hair, letting his chin rest on his head. 

“We barely spend time together at school,” Yunseong whispered, and Jungmo just nodded. He continued talking. “We don’t know each other’s friends.”

“Do you want me to introduce you to Minho hyung?”

“Who?”

“My… Boyfriend.”

“No, thank you.”

“Then?”

“Then what?”

“What do you want?”

“Why don’t you stop playing Quidditch? You never liked it, anyways. It is too time consuming, and I am afraid you get hurt or something.” Jungmo tightened the hug, thinking about it. He was right, after all. Quidditch wasn’t important for him anyways, and he missed spending time with Yunseong. He could live on without it, and he can continue seeing Donghyuck everyday in his room, and he would probably see Minho everyday after class too. He didn’t need Quidditch. He could live on without it.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Promise me you won’t hide anything from me again.”

“I promise,” Jungmo said, pushing Yunseong so he could offer his pinky. Yunseong smiled, joining them together with his own and looking at Jungmo with care.

“So… Are we okay?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Great.” Yunseong hugged him again, tighter and stayed silent for a while, as if he was giving Jungmo the confirmation he needed. Jungmo could hear birds in the distance, the breeze cradling the sunflowers. “Petit?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, dummy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to my baby ;;
> 
> i've been planning and rewriting the whole story close to 4 times since i finished love potion at the beginning of the year, and i can proudly share it with the world now! i hope you enjoy seeing how the characters grow!
> 
> let me know what do you think, thank you for reading!


	2. our summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to play Quidditch because he liked to fly, to feel free and feel the cold wind on his cheeks. He felt unstoppable, and playing Quidditch made him feel good about himself. He joined the team with the aim of being the captain, of showing that he is capable of doing anything, of mastering whatever he wanted - of being better than the rest. Just like his grades. Because that was what he was taught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you so much for continue reading this! this chapter talks about the summer between 2nd and 3rd year! i apologize in advance, please don't kill me. thank you so much as always to eli for being the best betareader i could ask for, ilysm. enjoy the chapter and let me know what do you think at the end!

His life was never as perfect as it seemed. He liked to be alone, of course, but there was something that pinged his heart from time to time everytime his parents left him home alone. It was something he was used to, both claiming that they couldn’t take Jungmo with them, that he would be okay in the house with a nanny and that was it. Jungmo learnt how to do it, how to cope with those feelings,  how to he didn’t need his parents to be there to continue his life.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why he couldn’t emphasize with Donghyuck and Jaemin everytime they claimed they missed their parents (because they actually spent time with their children), and he wondered for a while if there was something wrong with him. Jungmo had memories of him and his parents, playing, being together and happy, but with him growing those disappeared, replaced with bad words and high standards. Jungmo had to live up to them if he wanted to get attention, if he wanted to actually spend some time with them. 

He started caring less, less and less, because having Yunseong was enough. Yunseong’s family took care of him sometimes, and sometimes they even spent their “alone time” together. The constant in Jungmo’s life was Yunseong, and he didn’t need anything else. Nothing else, no one else.

However, he knew those things could be changed. Jungmo treasured Donghyuck and Jaemin in a way he couldn’t explain, his very first friends - hesitant to admit it at first, but happy and content with their presence. But, what about Minho? Where did he stand? How he ended up calling Minho for spending a week in his house instead of calling Yunseong, who was next door, probably bored just as he was hours before his parents claimed they had an urgent meeting and that they needed to go? 

He didn’t know, he couldn’t care less, too preoccupied with Minho’s lips on his own. Jungmo could live on just by Minho’s kisses. It was something that left him breathless, that made him wonder if they could have done this sooner, or if this week could be enough to mend all the time they spent away from the other.

Jungmo liked it the most when he felt Minho’s hands grabbing his hips, pressing his thumb on his bones, making him sigh content and introducing his tongue in his mouth. It was new, new and addicting, leaving Jungmo wondering if Minho was enjoying everything just as much as he was enjoying it. 

Minho was kind, caring and loving. He liked to kiss him until he was breathless - almost begging him to stop and let him rest for a while - as much as he liked to kiss his face multiple times in all the places he could, making him giggle and hugging each other. He also didn’t mind that Jungmo asked, that he questioned what they were feeling, why he felt so suffocated everytime their bodies were pressed to each other or why Minho liked to touch him. His touch lingered on his empty stomach, both t-shirts somewhere in the room, and Jungmo couldn’t help but feel shy. The older kissed him close to the heart, smiling when Jungmo flinched at the touch of his lips on his skin. 

“You good?”

“Yeah, keep going.”

“If you want me to stop, stop me, okay? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to, baby.” Jungmo flushed more if that was possible with the comment, feeling the need to hide his hand at the embarrassment he was feeling. Minho’s eyes were looking at him with sparkles, his mouth focused on leaving tiny kisses all along his chest, his stomach, his belly button. It was everything he could ever wish for and more, someone who loved him and treated him well, who didn’t care stopping and explaining, or taking things slow. 

Of course Jungmo wanted to go on, he just learnt a lot of things he wanted to try himself, he wanted to try them all with Minho - someone who tried them before. He left safe and secured, willing to do everything Minho wished and more, so he grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. Jungmo kissed Minho fiercely, trying to convey his feelings of desire and happiness, everything he wanted Minho to know but didn’t know how.

Minho smiled content, sitting just in between Jungmo’s legs and hugging him back. It was comfortable and electrifying at the same time, the feeling of their empty chests together. The kiss continued, their tongues meeting each other and giving them the pleasure they were so desperately looking for.

When they got separated, gasping, putting their foreheads together, Minho tried to speak again, “You are amazing,  love.” Love. That nickname that always made Jungmo wonder why Minho had a way with words, how he could be insulting him and it still would sound pretty. Pretty, like his lips, or his eyes, or even his hair. Minho was the prettiest in Jungmo’s eyes. 

Jungmo closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Minho’s hands all along his chest, lowering down and down, until his hands rested on the band of his shorts. Jungmo gulped, opening his eyes and finding Minho’s eyes looking back. His smile made him relax, nodding slightly, but Minho was better than that. “Love, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I want to, hyung.” Minho smiled more, raising his head and kissing Jungmo again before he got back to what he was doing.

**My boos (3)**

**Jungmo**

Hi

**Hyuckie 🐍**

!!!

Look who’s here!!

How did that go!

**Nana 🐇**

Omg he is alive

Tell us

What you’ve been doing all evening

**Jungmo**

Well

After having lunch we saw a movie

And then we went to my room

And…

**Hyuckie 🐍**

OMG AND?

KOO JUNGMO!!!!!!!

**Jungmo**

We kissed

A lot

And he touched me

Everywhere

**Hyuckie 🐍**

Koo Jungmo did you two have SEX?

**Nana 🐇**

Omggg

**Jungmo**

WHat??

No no no

I mean

We did but

It wasn’t like that

**Nana 🐇**

👀

**Hyuckie 🐍**

👀👀

**Nana 🐇**

👀👀👀

**Jungmo**

Oh God this is so embarrassing you are insufferable 

**Nana 🐇**

Hey!! You were the one who came to tell us this

You can’t lie to us

**Hyuckie 🐍**

Just tell us what you two did

**Jungmo**

Okay he sucked my dick and I sucked his

And it was amazing

**Hyuckie 🐍**

He’s growing up so fast omg

I need an older boyfie

**Nana 🐇**

How did you get to that?

**Jungmo**

I asked for it lmao

We saw it in the movie and I got curious

Minho knows a lot of things of the muggle word that aren’t bad at all

Movies, for example

**Nana 🐇**

Wtf which movie were you watching 

**Hyuckie 🐍**

I’m glad you both are having fun!

**Nana 🐇**

Yeah me too

**Hyuckie 🐍**

Please keep me updated if you two decide to take the next step

**Jungmo**

Donghyuck!

**Hyuckie 🐍**

Okay okay

Sorry

**Nana 🐇**

What are you going to do now?

**Jungmo**

I don’t know

Minho is taking a shower

Probably we’ll go shopping

We don’t have food in the fridge

**Nana 🐇**

Okayyy enjoy Mogu 💚

**Hyuckie 🐍**

Yeaah, enjoy!

Don’t forget to ask him about friday

Jungmo locked his phone, smiling constantly and hiding below his sheets again. It was stupid, how he could be so happy just because they did that, and because Minho said he was good, that he liked it a lot, and that they could cuddle after they take a shower. He was now waiting until he got out, wearing his shirt and nothing else, focusing on the sunset that could be seen from his window. 

“Admiring the sunset?”

“Yeah,” Jungmo replied, opening the sheets so Minho could slide next to him. He didn’t complain about his wet hair, focusing only on how Minho was kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly. “I was thinking about how much I wanted for you to get in time so we could watch it together.”

Minho hummed, nuzzling his head in Jungmo’s shoulder and pressing a kiss there, making Jungmo giggle. “I like you a lot, Jungmo.”

“Me too, hyung.”

It was like Jungmo was living in a separate world, cuddling in bed with his boyfriend and feelings he thought he could never have invaded his chest with warmth and happiness. Jungmo held Minho’s hand, interlacing his fingers and kissing his knuckles while the orange sun fell. Magic or not, Jungmo thought there was no magic comparable to the feeling of being safe in your lover’s arms. 

  
  
  
  
  


Yunseong was upset, looking at the mirror in front of his door. He got to know, thanks to his parents, that Jungmo had spent the last five days alone. Why did he never call him or texted him during this time? Yunseong knew Jungmo hated to be alone, that he always called for his help and distraction, that he would sneak into his house and complain until Yunseong left him to sleep together - that was how they always worked. He thought, he really thought, that after they talked, after Jungmo  _ promised _ he would never hide things from him again, they were okay. Then, if everything was okay and Jungmo wasn’t hiding anything from him, why did he call at Jungmo’s doorstep and there was another person opening it for him?

“May I help you?”

Minho was standing there, looking at Yunseong like he didn’t expect him, changing his expression as soon as they locked eyes. He was now looking at him like nothing, not even caring for his presence. He was wearing

“Who are you?” Yunseong asked, opening the door and trying to get into his best friend’s house. Minho put his foot behind the door and pushed it, not letting Yunseong enter. “I am here to talk with Jungmo, get out.”

“Wow, and you call yourself his best friend?”

It made him angry, the tone Minho was using against him. Of course, of course he knew who the fuck he was, but he was angry enough to want to push him and scream at his best friend. He wasn’t supposed to be there. He, he was the one who had to be there, keeping Jungmo company and buying his favorite snacks so he wouldn’t feel sad - not Minho.

“I said get out.” Yunseong pushed Minho, who stumbled back and almost fell,  not expecting Yunseong to do that . He ignored Minho calling him back, going on a straight line to the stairs, until Minho grabbed him by the arm and forced him to stop on his tracks.

“What is wrong with you?”

Yunseong grabbed Minho’s hand and tossed it off his arm, looking straight at his eyes. Minho didn’t bicker, kept their distance, and the door closed with a loud sound. They stayed in silence, just looking at each other, and Yunseong just wanted to laugh in front of his face. What saw Jungmo in him?

“What is happening here?” 

And there he stood right at the end of the  stairs , wearing a long shirt and with his eyes half-closed. Yunseong didn’t need to think where he got that from. He knew all of Jungmo’s clothes, Jungmo’s style and size, and that was definitely a shirt he would never buy. Pink and long, a drawing of a cloud in a pocket. His hair was a mess too. Jungmo opened his eyes completely when he saw that Yunseong was there, and how angry he looked. Yunseong got away from Minho's grip when he noticed his attention was no longer on him, putting himself in front of Jungmo. Minho didn’t bother to go up the stairs with him.

“We gotta talk.”

“Yeah, sure we gotta talk, what are you doing? Why were you two about to fight?”

Jungmo crossed his arms, letting his back rest in the wall and eyeing both of them. He was sure this wasn’t the first time they saw each other, but he wished for a better environment when the most important people in your life met. He wanted them to go on together to do something, go to the arcade or show Minho the places they both frequented when they were younger, to go and eat an ice-cream late at night while they watched a movie or to keep up late at night talking and then sleeping together.

“That is something I would like to know too.” Minho commented, sighing and eyeing the situation, not used to seeing both of them together. 

He had a right to, because even though his boyfriend mentioned Yunseong multiple times a day, they started talking almost a year ago and dating almost 3 months, he never saw Yunseong near Jungmo. Not even a bit. He remembered Jungmo mentioning he came to see them at the final, but he never said hi. He just knew Yunseong based on what Jungmo said, based on what the castle said, and from all the information he gathered and what he just witnessed, he didn’t like Yunseong a single bit. He looked like he wanted to hide that he had a friendship with him, and even ghosted Jungmo one month back. He questioned him, didn’t want to meet him, and he always made his boyfriend sad.

“This is none of your business, Lee.”

“Yunseong. Stop.”

Jungmo reached out to hold Yunseong’s hand, looking at Minho with an apologetic expression. He knew that Minho wasn’t one to pick up a fight, that he himself was the one who would fight for both if the occasion was given, but he offered an apology to him with just a look. Yunseong didn’t like that a bit. Jungmo never looked at him in that way, why?

“But — ”

“Stop.” Jungmo tightened the grip, forcing Yunseong to step aside so he could get a look of his boyfriend better. Yunseong stood there, watching how Jungmo let him go and started going down the stairs. “Hyung, we ran out of marshmallows. Hyuck likes marshmallows a lot.”

Minho sighed, knowing what his boyfriend implied between those words. Yunseong looked between them, now together, unsure if he should say something or wait, but he didn’t want to keep listening to that. Hyuck? Did that mean that there were other people in his house apart from Minho? 

He went down the stairs too, ignoring where Minho went and putting himself next to Jungmo again. He didn’t look back.

“Are those friends of yours here too?”

“Hey, mind your words,” Minho spoke again from what Yunseong supposed was the kitchen, appearing from the hallway a few seconds later. “Jungmo, I am going to buy the marshmallows, do you want something else?”

He stood in front of them, looking at Jungmo with a soft smile. He looked dumb, Yunseong thought. Was he ignoring his presence on purpose? He was standing next to Jungmo,  _ he _ was holding Jungmo’s hand, but he was talking about going to the store to buy something.

“You have to ask what he wants? And you call yourself his boyfriend?”

Yunseong watched how Minho now focused all his attention on him. He should learn his place, he should stay quiet and let him spend the time he owned with Jungmo, why he was the one who should be there instead of him. However, Minho didn’t look bad at him or showed any kind of expression, he just ignored him after a few seconds and waited for Jungmo’s answer. He didn’t focus on whatever they said, too concentrated in Minho’s movements. How he lingered the touch on his hands, how he kissed his cheek and later looked back at him, how he closed the door without looking back.

“Yuns — ”

“Are you stupid?” He faced Jungmo now, grabbing him by his shoulders and frowning. “How can you let a stranger come to your house like nothing when you’re alone? And why are you wearing that shirt”

“What? Petit, what are you saying, he’s my boyfr — ”

“He is no one! You know him since this year, how do you know he isn’t going to hurt you?”

“Hyung wouldn't hurt me!”

“Are you sure? Really sure? And what about that Donghyuck? Are they over too?” 

“They are coming over for dinn — ”

“You called everyone to come to your house because you were alone but you didn’t call me.” Yunseong let go of Jungmo, clowning his eyes and sighing. Jungmo grabbed his shirt, claiming his attention again. He could hear him saying his name, but he ignored him. “I know how things are now. You say we are best friends, but are we really?”

“This is stupid Yunseong, of course we are.”

There was silence, no words, just looks between them. It was quite funny, actually, how they never had these types of problems before and now their personalities were crashing. Jungmo thought them growing up had more to do with that.

“You promised it Jungmo, no more secrets.”

“I know. I am sorry but this is not a secret. ”

“You didn’t tell me. You were alone. For the last 5 days. What if something happened?”

“Why do I have to tell you? I was with hyung — ”

“So? Is he better than me? Are they better than me? Can he protect you better than I do?” 

“I don’t need you to protect me — ” Jungmo tried to say, to give back some sense to Yunseong, but he didn’t listen.

“That is all you need to forget all the years we spent together? You don’t need me anymore, right?” Jungmo wanted to protest, to say that he needed him just as much as Yunseong needed him, but it didn’t matter how hard he tried, Yunseong’s words always stepped on his own, not allowing him to talk. “An older boy putting his tongue in your mouth is all you need to forget about what really matters? About us? You’re a — ” Yunseong stopped, his eyes finally focusing on Jungmo in front of him. He had watery eyes, a trail of tears in his cheeks and his lips clearly red from biting. He looked devastated, but not sad. Yunseong couldn’t feel a bit of sadness in Jungmo, but he could feel how Jungmo was shaking under his touch.

“That’s enough!”

He spit those words like poison, stopping Yunseong from saying those words that died in his throat. Yunseong didn’t know if he could actually say them, or if he really wanted to say them. What would change? He was making Jungmo cry. He already got his message, he had nothing to do there anymore.

“Shut up. Shut up, and let me talk, would you? Or did you come here just to ruin my night?”

“You don’t understand, I came here because — ”

“No, YOU don’t understand!” He clenched his fists, pushing Yunseong a bit and resting them on his chest. “I just wanted to spend some time alone with my boyfriend! ”

“You forgot all the times I came when you were left alone, no one can understand you like I understand you, Jungmo.” 

He sighed again, taking Jungmo’s hands in his and interlocking their fingers. He kept his gaze there, admiring Jungmo’s fingers. He would like to hold his hand forever, just them two, they didn’t need anyone else. They didn’t have these problems when they were alone, everything started when people came into Jungmo’s life… When Minho entered his life.

“Why is it wrong to invite him? Yunseong I’ve spent… all these years of my life with you. And you were alone too. And we just — I just — I just wanted to be with Minho! 5 days. I need some privacy and time alone too.”

Jungmo’s voice was calm, no longer rushed or demanding. His tears also stopped, but Yunseong couldn’t help but laugh.

“Wow, you're so selfish”

“No, you are the selfish one!” He removed his hand from Yunseong’s, not believing what he was saying from the start. He couldn’t get what made Yunseong so angry, why he felt like he was hiding something from him when he just invited his friends over - and that included Minho. “How can you talk about Minho, about my friends too, like that! And you didn’t leave me talk! I am trying to explai — ”

“I am not, you are! You don’t think about me, about how I feel, you are forgetting about me! And I was always there when you needed me! My feelings are nothing to you?”

“Yunseong, are you dumb? Are you playing with me? I don’t get it! You are my best friend!”

“I get it. You don’t need me. I guess I will get back to my house because I am clearly not welcomed in your little party, with your new friends that are clearly better than me.”

“Yeah, of course I’m better than you. I’ve never made Jungmo cry.”

Jungmo looked up to see Donghyuck standing in his door, Jaemin and Minho behind him. He looked away, not finding the words he wanted to say, and Yunseong finally let go of him. He couldn’t say anything else, Yunseong walking down the stairs and passing next to his friends. He didn’t miss how he collided with Donghyuck’s shoulder, making him stumble, clearly wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. Minho didn’t let him.

“Watch out your manners, kid.”

“Don’t touch me.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Do you want to talk about it, love?”

Minho tapped the space next to him in Jungmo’s bed, waiting for him to close the door. Donghyuck and Jaemin left a while ago, claiming that they didn’t want to bother them staying over. They had tried their best to make Jungmo forget how angry Yunseong made him, to reassure him that he had nothing to apologize for, and then moved on to their party night. 

“I don’t know… It’s…” Jungmo sat down, letting Minho hug him as soon as he did so. He closed his eyes, relaxing and letting himself melt in Minho’s touch. “It feels… I don’t want him to think he is not important to me, he is, and I treasure him a lot…”

“I know, but… That kind of reaction isn’t normal, Jungmo.” He already knew. Minho said it before too, that he pushed him over to enter, that he doesn’t show any kind of respect for him and that the things he was saying when they came back are not usual things friends tell each other. “I am quite worried about it, did he hurt you?”

“He would never, hyung, he is way too soft for that.”

Jungmo laughed awkwardly, trying not to think about how Yunseong questioned if Minho could hurt him. It was true that he lost his temper fast, that he didn’t care what was in his way if he was angry or that he held too tight to him sometimes, but Yunseong would never hurt him. Why he wasn’t getting angry with Minho thinking Yunseong could hurt him? He had years to prove that he wouldn’t, but Minho was someone he met this year. He didn’t have proof, but he would trust him in a heartbeat. Just as Yunseong said, he didn’t know Minho as much as he knew him.

“I… You love him a lot, right?”

Minho sounded quite sad, and Jungmo reached out to touch his cheek. He was looking back at him, his eyes sparkling and making his mouth dry. Minho was beautiful even when he was pouting, showing actual concern about his boyfriend. He knew that whatever he said was of no use because Jungmo’s love for Yunseong was beyond everything else.

“I do. But… I love you too. A lot,” Jungmo murmured, and then looked away. He could feel how his face emanated warmth, and avoided to look at Minho. It wasn’t the best moment to say it, but Jungmo felt the urge to. He didn’t want Minho to misunderstand, he wanted to make sure Minho also knew how much he mattered to him. He wanted Minho to trust him.

He focused his attention in Minho’s hands, his hands reaching to play with his fingers. Silence. Minho was in silence since Jungmo said he loved him, and suddenly his laugh broke the ice. Jungmo lifted his gaze, finding Minho’s expression totally changed. He was glowing by himself, a big smile plastered on his face. 

“I.. I wasn’t joking.”

“I know… It’s just that… No one said they loved me before. It made me happy.”

“But you dated other people, right?”

“Yeah but… Love is a strong word like, you are committed to the relationship and all.”

“Well, I am committed,” Jungmo pouted, leaving Minho’s hands and going back to hiding in his chest. “And I am very happy when I am with you.”

Minho hugged Jungmo, pressing him closer to his chest. “I am too, love.”

“Thank you so much for today.”

“No problem.” Minho kissed his forehead, pushing aside his bangs and admiring Jungmo’s bare-face. “I am sorry I got angry at your friend like that, but he… He treated me quite rudely.”

“I’m sorry. I mean, I didn’t tell him you were here because he told me he didn’t want to meet you, so I didn’t want to mix you both. He also doesn’t want to be friends with Hyuck and Nana.”

He stayed silent for a while again, probably looking for the best words to say his boyfriend. If Jungmo was another friend of his, or one of his hyungs, like Wooseok or Sejun, Minho would have told them that no one deserves to be treated like that, that Jungmo should be able to go out with however he wanted and whenever he wanted, without having to explain it to anyone. He didn’t want Jungmo to think he was prying too much on his life, or that he wanted him to change friends. Jungmo had a life before him, and he wanted to respect it.

“I don’t understand him at all. I think he should understand that you have more life apart from your friendship, you know? You can do whatever you want. But I know you two have been friends for a long time so...”

“I know. Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, not to me, not to him. He should be sorry.”

“I will go talk with him tomorrow.”

“Great.”

Jungmo turned his head questioning Minho, as if he was waiting for something, but it never came. He was used to making promises when he said we would do something to make sure he would do them - even forcing the habit to Donghyuck and Jaemin, but he was starting to question whether it was his habit or something Yunseong always made him do. He was content, knowing that Minho trusted him enough to do it without promising it, lifting his head and kissing his neck. Minho giggled, kissing his head in return. 

They stayed silent for a while until Minho moved a bit to turn off the lights, understanding that they were tired enough to go to sleep already, but Jungmo’s mind was still working. He was thinking about what they did during the week, about his friends, about Minho, about Yunseong. He said he would go to talk with him tomorrow, but what should they talk about? 

He could start questioning him if he hated Minho, if the older did something to upset him or if he thought he wasn’t good for Minho. He could also ask if there was another reason to not mix their group of friends apart from keeping the time for them just between them,  because meeting each other’s groups didn’t mean stop hanging out alone. He could also ask why they only meet at school to study even though they shared all the classes and their seats in the Main Hall were close to each other. He could ask him about...

“Hyung.”

Before thinking about it, Jungmo called Minho again. He could be sleeping already, not being sure how much time passed since he switched off the lights. For better or worse, Minho replied, nuzzling his nose in Jungmo’s hair and pushing his weight on Jungmo.

“I was thinking… About leaving Quidditch.”

Minho got up suddenly, his heart stopping at the thought. Jungmo got surprised, both at the loss of warmth and a body on top of him, and for Minho’s reaction. He wasn’t one to overreact if they weren’t playing, and he knew Minho wouldn’t like the idea, but he didn’t think he would go this far. 

“Why?”

“I...” Instead of an angry reply, instead of questioning him, Minho was looking for an answer. He closed the distance, hugging Jungmo again and sighing before he could continue talking.

“You are joking, you like it a lot, Jungmo. You said that you liked playing because it was so fun, and I am sorry but I am the one who sees how you smile when we are playing.”

“Yeah…” He knew he was right. He did enjoy Quidditch, but he didn’t like it that much even when he applied for the team last year. ”But maybe I am just having fun because I am with you, and Donghyuck.”

“Did you forget how happy you were the day we won? When we started dating?” Jungmo couldn’t help but smile, nodding slightly. He was right. The happiness he felt winning, winning with Donghyuck, knowing that it was thanks to him, and the feeling of hugging Minho just right after. How he held his hand, how he asked him to be together or how they kissed each other. “See? That smile, it’s your best smile.”

“You can’t see it, idiot.”

“I’ve seen it plenty of times already. When you got in the team, or when you managed to avoid Gryffindor to score a point in your first match. When we won, when we kissed, too.”

“It was the happiest day ever.”

Jungmo joined Minho with his giggles, relaxing completely.

“Anyways, where did you get that thought of quitting from?”

“I… ” He had to say it. He couldn’t lie to Minho, not when he was feeling so happy and got reminded of all the things Quidditch made him feel. Yeah, it wasn’t his favourite thing ever but he enjoyed it. Minho deserved to know why he was thinking about it. Maybe Minho would change his opinion if he explained why he questioned leaving the only thing he did apart from studying at school. “Yunseong said we weren’t spending time together anymore, and that I never liked Quidditch.”

“You can’t quit. I don’t allow it, not if that is your reason.” Minho’s voice was steady, serious and firm. It contrasted with the gentle tone he was using earlier, and Jungmo knew that the comment upset him. “You have to quit because  _ you _ want to, love.  _ You _ are the one who’s living here, you have to do what this—” He moved his hand, putting it above his heart. Jungmo could hear his own heartbeat, nervous at Minho’s closeness and the gentle touch— “tells you to do.”

He paused, sighing and moving his hand wiping Jungmo’s tears. He didn’t know he was crying until the other did so, breathing in deeply and trying to get back to a slow pace. Jungmo couldn’t trust his voice, too afraid it would crack at any moment, so he chose to bite his lip instead and nod. It was a dumb decision, since he wasn’t sure if Minho could see it or not.

“What does your heart tell you?” Minho spoke softly, encouraging Jungmo to try to speak again.

“That I want to continue playing Quidditch with you... And Donghyuck.”

“Great. I want to keep playing with you too.” Jungmo hugged Minho strongly, hiding his face completely and quietly sobbing on his t-shirt. Minho broke the silence again, patting and caressing Jungmo’s head. “Do you think I should apply to be the captain this year?”

He saw what Minho was doing there, trying to distract him. Jungmo smiled, getting out of his safe place and looking for Minho’s eyes. “You should definitely go for it.”

Being in a relationship with someone else, going out of his bubble, made Jungmo think about many different things. For example, why his parents convinced him that he was superior than the rest because their blood was purer, why he had to do better than the rest and why he had to marry a girl of the same status - to give them both an inheritance and continue the Koo legacy.

Muggles were stupid and not worthy of being related with, and maybe that was why Jungmo never questioned why they lived far from the rest of the normal buildings, why his house had 3 floors just like Yunseong’s, or why they had to attend parties and only were allowed to talk to certain kids. Jungmo never cared about those things, not even now. 

He wanted to play Quidditch because he liked to fly, to feel free and feel the cold wind on his cheeks. He felt unstoppable, and playing Quidditch made him feel good about himself. He joined the team with the aim of being the captain, of showing that he is capable of doing anything, of mastering whatever he wanted - of being better than the rest. Just like his grades. Because that was what he was taught. 

Minho was probably the person who was making Jungmo realize how dumb he sounded sometimes, what it actually is to care about a group or what it actually means to be a leader. Jungmo didn’t want to be a captain anymore, not when the thought of leaving Quidditch ever crossed his mind. He wanted Minho to be the captain instead, he wanted to see Minho sparkling in the field and congratulating him. 

He used to be confident and bold, not even caring about what the others said about him,  about why he never talked with anyone in school besides Yunseong  or why he looked at the other kids like he was better than them. “Because I am better, teacher,” he would always say, smiling and not even caring about the detention they were going to give him. After all, he could use that time to study, or do the same things he would do at home  \- it was better to do them with some company than doing them alone lat er. 

However, lately he was feeling the urge of hiding himself. He realized he couldn’t say up-front those same things he used to, that he had to meet Yunseong at school in silence and when no one else was near them. The time they saw each other was the same if they counted the class they shared, their gazes in the Main Hall, but they didn’t talk. Not at all. Yunseong’s friends probably didn’t even know about Jungmo’s existence. 

And he met Donghyuck. Donghyuck who didn’t literally  care  about what anyone would say, Donghyuck who went and asked him why he didn’t have friends yet (because, of course, no one knew that Yunseong and Jungmo were friends), Donghyuck who knew everyone in the team despite joining at the same time as him and Donghyuck who dragged Jaemin to their circle despite the complaints of the other. Donghyuck, who was never afraid to explore and make Jungmo realize that he was missing a big part in his life, that he liked boys too just like them, and that there was nothing wrong with it. 

He discovered a new side of himself, a shy and giggly one when he was next to Minho. It was good, getting teased, hugged and loved. Jungmo loved everything Minho was making him feel, all the time they spent together - in the Castle and outside of it. He appreciated their time alone, but he liked it better when they went out as a team, when Donghyuck and Jaemin went with them both or then Minho’s friends joined them in their common room. He wouldn’t say that he disliked this new side, since he was only like this when he was with Minho and sometimes with his friends, but mostly with Minho. Jungmo was content with his new life, and maybe that was why he forgot about the image he was supposed to have, about his status.

He should have seen it coming. 

“Jungmo!”

Jungmo got up in a flash, surprised to hear his mother’s voice. He blinked twice, thinking he was still dreaming, but the light in his room and his parents standing in his doorframe told him otherwise. He gasped, frozen entirely, ignoring how Minho was getting up slowly, not saying a word, and looked between Jungmo’s parents and his boyfriend. 

“Who’s that boy? Why were you two sleeping together?!” Jungmo’s dad spoke this time, making Jungmo reach out for Minho’s hand and pressed them together tightly. This wasn’t supposed to happen, at least not like this. 

“He’s… My boyfriend.”

“A BOY?” His mother said, raising his voice and resting his weight in the wall. “Oh my God.”

“Hm...” Minho dared to speak, and Jungmo looked back at him for the first time since they woke up. He didn’t see him fliker or a bit of worry, just the same gaze Minho had before starting a match. He couldn’t believe how he could be so calm when he was terrified. “I am Lee Minho, and I am dating your son. I am sorry for not being able to meet you both in other situation.”

“Jungmo, are you dating a BOY?” His father asked again, making Jungmo close his eyes tightly.  What made his parents come back two days before it was scheduled?  Why he was feeling so terrified and unable to say anything.

Minho interlaced their fingers, unsure about if he should talk again or say anything else to explain themselves to his parents. But, Jungmo replied back. “Yeah, I am, so what? Since when do you care?”

He didn’t want to hide, he didn’t want to feel bad at his own house, or to make Minho think that he wasn’t welcomed at his house. He was afraid of this reaction from the first place, his parents not allowing him to be with a boy, not respecting his likings despite he also liked girls. He couldn’t think about anything else to say, too afraid and confused at the situation.

“Jungmo, you are thirteen years old. How old are you, boy?”

“Fi… Fifteen, sir,” Minho replied, his voice weak and doubtful probably for the sudden q uestion. 

“Oh my God, he is older! Are you taking advantage of my son?”

“Mum! He isn't! I am already old enough to make my own decisions!”

Both parents felt in silence, not wanting to reply back to their kid while he had a companion. Jungmo never did that, Jungmo never spoke like that to his parents, always being a good child and speaking carefully - even if he never hid anything. 

“Dear, let’s just… Get changed and go downstairs, kids. We’ll talk having breakfast.”

It was awkward, the first seconds alone in his room, Minho hugging him tightly and Jungmo feeling the urge to cry because he was afraid, afraid of his parents telling him that he couldn’t be with Minho, that he had to look up for a beautiful girl from a well-known family, from a pure-blood family just like his own. Minho tried to distract him from his bad thoughts, assuring him with sweet words that they were probably just shocked and that they were going to ask questions, that it was normal that they cared about their child, and that they would be okay. Jungmo wanted to believe so hard that they were going to be okay that he never felt desperation so hard before. 

It turned out that Jungmo’s parents were angry at their kid for hiding from them that he was going to bring home someone, it didn’t care whoever it was , and that he didn’t call Yunseong or the neighbours when he was alone. He was independent enough, yeah, but he should have at least let the Hwangs know. 

Jungmo replied that he was arguing with Yunseong so that he didn’t want to spend time with him, and that since Minho was older he could cook and help him with the house better than his friends. His parents proceeded to ask Minho a large series of variant questions from in which house are you to what are your intentions with our son.

Minho kept calm through the whole conversation, telling them how they met each other playing Quidditch and that they kept a senior-junior relationship just until a few months ago, and that they were just spending time together - holding hands and stuff. He made clear a few times that  he didn’t want to do anything with their kid Jungmo didn’t want to do and that his priority was always assuring that he was happy. His mother seemed content with Minho’s replies, until his father asked him about his family status. 

At that moment, Jungmo felt like crying. He never thought about where Minho came from, he never questioned why Minho knew so much about both worlds. He should have asked, but it wouldn’t change much, right? He would have dated Minho anyways if he knew he was half-blood before? His parents sighed, but Minho wasn’t ashamed. Somehow, Jungmo didn’t feel that would change much. Maybe it was that Jungmo knew it right from the start, but never dared to speak and ask Minho about it - because it wasn’t relevant. He liked Minho, and he liked him half-blood, muggle, or whatever he was.

Minho got up after finishing breakfast, claiming that maybe he should leave since his parents were already back home. Jungmo got up too, but before he could speak his parents offered him to stay for the day if he desired to. That surprised him too, believing that his parents would be opposed to the idea of spending more time next to Minho judging from his reactions when he confirmed that his mother was a witch but his father was a muggle. Despite all the family members asking him to stay, Minho decided to go back home. He murmured to Jungmo that this was the correct way to act if they wanted his parents to accept them, that they shouldn’t press the topic.

Jungmo let the tears slide from his cheeks, looking at Minho  standing  in front of him with a small smile. He couldn’t think differently of him, he couldn’t wish him to be pure-blood or anything, because that didn’t change the fact of him loving him so much that his heart ached for him.

“Hyung.”

“Sh… Don’t cry, it’s okay, Jungmo. You are their little boy, you know? They don't seem to know you had more friends apart from Yunseong.” Jungmo just nodded, letting himself enjoy the feeling of Minho’s hands on his face one last time before he went back home. “And I know they didn’t say it, but you are two years younger and...”

“I am not a kid, I’m almost in 3rd grade...”

“And I’m in 5th… Think about them not knowing you were into boys.”

“I… I don’t want you to go,” Jungmo whispered, daring to hug Minho tightly even if his parents could be spying them from the windows. “They are probably going to take my phone… And scream at me… They didn’t do that in front of you because they have an image to maintain...”

“Well, there’s just a few weeks until the year starts, right? We can see each other then. I am more worried about you.”

“Are you...”

“Yeah?”

“Are we breaking up?” Jungmo surprised himself when those words slipped from his lips, facing Minho and being welcomed with a smile. It was tender, caring, and it reminded Jungmo of the first time Minho talked to him.

“Do you want to?”

“I… I don’t want to.”

“Then we won’t.” Minho kissed his cheek and giggled, got separated for a little and tapped his head. “Don’t worry, I am not upset or anything. We will see each other again in no time. We will be okay.”

“Okay.”

“And we can go on dates to Hogsmeade in a legal way.”

“You’re right. ”

“Don’t make that face… I am still here.”

Jungmo nodded, not knowing exactly which kind of face he was making but laughing anyways. It wasn’t a situation to be laughing at, but Minho always helped him to ease it and make his worries disappear. He chose to talk about anything else before Minho let go of his hand and started walking towards the train station. 

“What do I do now? I couldn’t choose the electives yet…” 

“Why don’t you choose Muggle Studies?”

Minho knew what Jungmo wanted, he knew that he picked up an interest in it, on their movies and the things they did, so different from what his parents used to tell him. Maybe that was the sole reason why it didn’t surprise Jungmo to confirm where Minho grew up, why he knew everything about small things or why he liked to tell Jungmo about those things. He also knew that choosing Muggle Studies was something unlikely for him, that he hated them with a strong passion, that he couldn’t bear to stay in a room with one, because why would they be gifted with magic if they were not worthy of it? Why does someone who had no status acquire magic like nothing? They were born with it, just like him, but they had no legacy, no ancestors who possessed magic or even mentioned it - someone who didn’t believe in magic. If they did not value it, then why should they accept them in their world?

But Minho showed him movies in which muggles tried to imitate magic, showed him that there were a lot of wizards acting like normal muggles and decided to establish normal families. Minho also told him that he discovered he was a wizard when he accidentally made his cat talk for a few seconds, his parents never bringing it up. He wanted to know what was so special about it, why someone who had stained blood could use the same magic as him. Who ruled the world? Who was in charge of deciding who had magic and who didn’t? Who was the one who imposed the rule of keeping his legacy ”clean”? What was so different about his blood with Minho’s? 

Maybe attending that class would be the answer to all his questions, maybe that class would help him to decide what he wanted to do in the future, o r would he just accept to continue working for his family? 

“I...” Jungmo hesitated, biting his lip and not sure about saying it out loud, because that meant exposing himself, showing a vulnerability, a desire. Jungmo already desired something he couldn’t have - Minho - and it would be selfish to wish for more. Still, he did. “I want to, yeah. I think it would be great.”

“Then go for it, love.” Minho touched his chest, just above his heart. Jungmo didn’t need him to say what he was implying, because he already knew.

“Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for inviting me, I had a great time with you.”

Jungmo gave him a kiss instead of saying he loved him, and hoped that with the way Minho returned the kiss he loved him back.

Jungmo stormed into Yunseong's room, to familiarize with the way there. He opened the door suddenly, loudly, not even caring that Yunseong’s parents could hear him. Yunseong was playing with his console, his muggle console, game stopped and a face of surprise as if he wasn’t expecting Jungmo to disturb his peaceful evening. 

“You are unbelievable, how can you act so surprised? You really thought I wouldn’t get angry?”

Yunseong had every right to, after all, because when they argued or one did something on purpose against  the other,  they never mentioned it again. That was how they worked, because Yunseong was stubborn and Jungmo saw no use in discussing something with no end until now. Jungmo wanted to bring it up , he wouldn’t let Yunseong hide again and go away with all the things he wanted to scream at him. It made sense that Yunseong was the one who called his parents, or better said, he was the one who made Miss Hwang worry because little Jungmo was alone at his house with someone Yunseong couldn’t recognize.

“And what did you want me to do, Jungmo? I was angry.”

Jungmo closed the door, stepping into his room, the room he laughed in and shared secrets and promises with Yunseong. He was now fuming, at the verge of crying again and pushing Yunseong until he said he was angry at him, because it was completely Yunseong’s fault his parents came before than expected, because his parents took away his phone and told him he should stop seeing that boy - because Yunseong didn’t know him and didn’t like him. He should date a girl, date a pureblood girl from a close family and have kids who would be pureblood too. He couldn’t keep dating Minho, because he didn’t have a status and he couldn’t give him what his parents wanted - babies. 

“I am angry too! I don’t get why you want to control my life.”

But he couldn’t address it directly, he couldn’t tell Yunseong that he was about to ruin his life and he made him sad enough to cry for an hour before coming here to scream at his best friend because it seemed like Yunseong had to be everywhere in his life. And he, too, used to think that, and he would have liked Yunseong  to take part in that too: he wanted to tell Yunseong how handsome Minho appeared to him, how they went on dates and how he asked him out, how Minho made him pancakes or how he kissed him goodnight. And he couldn’t, because Yunseong decided he didn’t like Minho before even Jungmo mentioned it to him.

“What? I am not controlling it, Jungmo. Don’t you get it? You weren’t like this.”

“I am! What if it’s you who never cared enough to know who I was?”

He knew Yunseong was right, that he changed the way he appealed himself to the rest, that he used to be like he is just with Yunseong, that he didn’t have friends or anyone else to talk too, and that the present Jungmo talked with almost everyone in Slytherin and was  _ dating _ a boy.

“Unlike you, I know everything about you: your habits, the way you treat people, the food you like and dislike, what you like to do when you are alone and what you fear the most, but what do you know about me? Jungmo, you didn’t even know I was bound to be sorted in Ravenclaw!”

“Because we are always together!” Jungmo got closer, now facing Yunseong and their gazes fixed on each other. No matter how hard he tried to look for it, Yunseong’s eyes weren’t sparkling or full of water. Yunseong was just angry, face frowned and fists clenched. “We were supposed to share a room and join the same house and be always together, but now you are always pressed to your books and those friends you always mention but never bring out for me to meet!”

“Do you want to know why? Because I have a purpose! I have to take over my dad’s job, which I would like to remind you that it’s for your parents, and I have to not disappoint them!”

Jungmo felt silent, not expecting Yunseong to take out that card. They talked about it plenty of times, what they wanted to do for the future, how they would marry girls they liked and then work together, instead working for the other - but Yunseong implied more than that. Jungmo wished he didn’t.

“What are you implying?”

“What are your parents' opinions about you dating a boy?” Yunseong spoke more softly, taking advantage of the way Jungmo’s shoulders were no longer tense and how the tears were almost threatening to go out at any moment. He already knew what they were, the same his parents thought, the same he had to think.

“What are yours?” Jungmo didn’t back up, taking a step closer to Yunseong and pressing their chests together. 

“Did you come here to ask me that?”

Yunseong laughed it off, avoiding the look of his hurted friend and trying to put a distance between them again. “I came to ask what is your fucking problem with me and Minho!” Jungmo screamed again, making Yunseong close his eyes tightly and sigh. He couldn’t do it if Jungmo kept pressing the topic, because he wished to grab him by the collar and kiss him hard to show him why he couldn’t see them together, why he didn’t want them to be together. If he had to suppress his feelings forever, why did this boy get to date his boy? It wasn’t fair.

“He, he is the problem! I don’t like him! He is taking advantage of you, he appears all soft and caring for you but he is not! He is older and he dragged you to that world of Quidditch! Which is so stupid and takes all of your time and we barely spend time together. And he...” He tried to continue talking, facing Jungmo directly because he wanted to see how these words hurted him, because he knew what he had to say exactly to hurt his best friend and make him cry again. Jungmo was still looking at him, his arms now crossed and daring Yunseong to continue talking.

“He what!”

“He is a mudblood, and you hate them!”

Jungmo was supposed to, and Jungmo indeed hated them. He got reminded of that stupid boy he faced a few times, Minhee was it? And how he hated him so much, he wanted him to disappear - but Minho was not like that. Minho was different, and there was no way those two could have something in common. Also, Minho was not entirely a mudblood. He had magic blood in his veins, he wasn’t a muggle.

“He is not! What do you know about hyung? How do you know about it!”

“Enough,” Yunseong stated, cold and defiant. It made Jungmo step back, lowering his head, “Why don’t you trust me?” 

He could hear Yunseong’s voice speak softly, calling his name and trying to reach out for his hand, but for the first time since they knew each other, he neglected the touch and hugged himself tightly, trying so hard to not cry in front of Yunseong.

“Don’t touch me, Yunseong.”

“Don’t be like this, Jungmo.”

“What? Am I the one being unreasonable here?” No matter how much he tried, the tears were already there. He hated how many times he cried today, how many times people were going to hurt him today. He wished for nothing but to go back to bed and be hugged by Minho saying sweet things to him, talking about Quidditch or speculate together whether Donghyuck and Jaemin would end up together in the future. Those things he couldn’t do with Yunseong despite him being the one who did them with him in the first place. Jungmo couldn’t say it before, but he wasn’t willing to let Yunseong think that it was his fault. He didn’t do anything wrong. “You! You were the one who told me I had to pop out of my bubble and get to know more people, but now you’re saying I am supposed to hate my boyfriend?”

“So? What do you want to do? Focus your life on that boy? Risk the approval of your family just for a muggle? Our friendship?”

As Yunseong addressed the words that Jungmo never wanted to hear, his mind went completely blank. All the things he wanted to scream at Yunseong vanished, because even if he wanted to ignore them, Yunseong was right. He was always right.

“You can’t be doing this to me… I... ” 

Jungmo sobbed, releasing his hands and letting the weight of his legs finally fall and sat on the floor. Yunseong bent down quickly, reaching out to hold his friend and hug him. Jungmo didn’t want him to touch him, he didn’t want to be consoled by the person who made him cry and probably destroyed his first relationship - but he hid his face in Yunseong’s chest. After all, he was his best friend, what else could he do?

“You can’t be with that boy, Jungmo.”

“Is that what you want? Do you want me to break up with Minho hyung so bad?” Jungmo felt like he was broken in a million pieces, and no matter how hard Yunseong tried to fix it, he couldn’t put them back together. “I love him, Yunseong.”

“And what about me?” Yunseong whispered, thinking out loud what his heart ached to ask. Jungmo would probably never hear those words if it wasn’t because of how close they actually were.

“What?”

“Do you love me?”

“I do! Of course I do! But you are-”

“You don’t.” Like that, Yunseong broke again the small truce between them, broke the moment in which Jungmo showed himself and what he feared the most in front of Yunseong after he forced him too - for him to break it again and doubting how much Jungmo treasured him. “How can you say you love me when we’ve spent 13 years together- and you know that no one from months! And you love him already?! Don’t you know how that is making me feel?”

“And can’t you think how YOU are making me feel?” Jungmo searched for Yunseong’s eyes, trying to make him understand that him being with someone else, romantically, didn’t imply that they could no longer be together. 

Their eyes interlocked, and Jungmo felt like all the air from his lungs was taken out. Yunseong had his eyes full of tears, daring to break and get out at any moment. He couldn’t help but soften at it, trying to understand Yunseong’s fears too. He had to make sure his friend didn’t feel unloved, because that was what he was probably doing pushing Minho into his life so soon. “Yunseong you are… You are the person I care about the most in the world.”

“It doesn’t look like it. Mogu I...” He took a deep breath, their noses touching and their breathing interlacing. He was so close, and it would take nothing to go and close the gap between them, to kiss him and let him finally understand that he loved him so much that it physically hurt him to see him with someone else. “You are the most important person for me, you are everything for me. That is why I think you should break up with Minho.”

“I don’t want to break up with him.”

Jungmo took a few seconds before saying those words, more composed and focusing on how it was the first time Yunseong was crying in an argument between them. Maybe he stepped the line, maybe he should have done things in a different way, maybe...

“And what do your parents say about it?”

Yunseong smiled, wickedly smiled after bringing out the topic of his parents again for Jungmo, and he couldn’t help but to laugh back. It was stupid, and the tears were threatening to come out again. “I hate you.”

“You know you don’t.”

“No, Yunseong. I… I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” He pushed him, breaking the hug and getting up, trying to reach the door and go to his house as soon as possible. He couldn’t fix it, at least for now. Yunseong wasn’t being reasonable, and he didn’t want to break up with Minho. He couldn’t keep talking. Yunseong, however, had other plans, and reached out to hold his hand before he could start walking to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t want to keep talking! You… You are making me feel bad, and I am no longer angry. I am just very sad because I can’t believe you are against me! Yunseong you are supposed to be my best friend!”

“I am doing it because I am your best friend!”

“Best friends don’t do this to each other!”

And with no care, Jungmo got out of Yunseong’s grip, leaving him alone in his room and closing the door so loudly as he entered minutes before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can hit me up pn [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuwungjun/) or ask me in [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sihuwuns) if you're too shy to leave a comment here! see you soon!


End file.
